This Isn't Water!
by Scarlet Blue Frost
Summary: Sting and Rogue are at an amusement park, and Sting convinces Rogue to go on a ride he is the most afraid of. Afterwards, Sting offers his scared boyfriend some water, but Rogue gets an unexpected surprise when he sips the clear liquid from Sting's water bottle.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another Stogue** **one-shot** **! Also, I have some exciting news; I just got a computer a couple days ago. In which case, I will be able to write and post more often!**

"Come on, Rogue," Sting whined, tugging on his best friends hand. "Let's go on the Power Tower!"

Rogue's eyes widened, and he hastily shook his head. "No. No way. I am _not_ going on that death trap."

He _hated_ the Power Tower. He was alright with roller coasters and other rides, but the Power Tower absolutely terrified him. It went high up painfully slowly, and then it shot you down toward Earth. Rogue just couldn't handle that moment of having a fucking heart attack.

" _Please_ ," Sting pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please? I'll uh… buy you ice cream if you do."

Rogue really couldn't resist the look in Sting's sapphire eyes. Sighing, Rogue rolled his eyes and mumbled, " _Fine_."

Sting happily pulled him toward the line for the Power Tower. Rogue really regret his decision as they slowly inched forward in line, and he got a front row view of the ride.

He awkwardly laughed, "Hey, Sting, maybe we should go on the Merry-Go-Round…"

"No, you agreed to this," Sting complained. "Don't worry; you'll be safe."

Wanting to disagree but not wanting to disappoint Sting, Rogue gave in. He grabbed his friend's hand and tightly held it to calm his nerves. All too soon, it was their turn to get on the ride. Luckily, they got seats next to each other; Rogue would've just left if he had to sit by a stranger.

They got buckled into the seats, and once everyone was situated, the ride took off, slowly going toward the top of the tower. Rogue tightly gripped his seat, squeezing his eyes shut as they neared the top. Why had he agreed to do this?

The ride came to a stop, and Sting hit his arm. "Look, Rogue! It's such a pretty view!"

Rogue slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight; it was pretty. He could see everything at the amusement park. It was so peaceful and almost calming being able to see almost everything at once. Rogue felt like he could stay like that fore-

The ride shot down, and Rogue screamed, tightly clutching onto Sting's arm. Rogue didn't even let go when the ride got to the point whereas it slowed down and bobbed them up and down until they were safely down and able to get off. The safety belts unhooked, and Rogue had to release Sting's arm for the briefest of moments, only to latch back onto him as soon as he got the chance. A laughing Sting led a shaking Rogue away from the ride and back into the main walkway of the amusement park .

"I can't believe you," Rogue mumbled, his voice small and shaky. "I just had a life or death experience, and you're laughing at me."

Sting couldn't stop laughing though; the look on Rogue's face was priceless. However, he could do without the death grip on his arm.

"Here, have some water," Sting said once he finally managed to stop laughing. He handed Rogue his water bottle, and his friend thanked him, releasing his arm and taking the bottle. He screwed off the lid and took a sip, only to gag a moment later.

"Sting! This isn't water!" He yelled, "Why the hell would you give me vodka?"

Sting doubled over laughing. "Because you need it. Now shush, before we get in trouble."

"This is not how to stay properly hydrated," Rogue muttered, taking a sip of the alcohol. "Why did you even bring alcohol here? And wait, how much have you drank? I know you had another bottle. That _was_ water right? Like, actually water?"

"Sure," Sting muttered, laughing again.

Rogue took another gulp of vodka before screwing the lid back on the bottle. He handed the bottle back to Sting, rolling his eyes at the tipsy blond. "You're buying me ice cream, Sting."

"I know; I said I would," Sting sighed, rolling his eyes. "Then we can go back on the Power Tower again!"

"No," Rogue quickly replied. "I am never _ever_ going on that death trap again. That is a terrifying torture seat of doom. You can go on alone."

"And leave you all alone? And allow you to fall prey to the evil girls that wanna date you?" Sting whined. "No way. _Please?_ Just one more time?"

Rogue sighed, "Then I'm gonna need some more of that vodka."

"No problem! I've got four more bottles!" Sting cheerfully replied, already reaching into his backpack.

Rogue's eyes widened, "What? No, I was kidding! I didn't expect you to actually agree! We're not even supposed to have tha-"

He was cut off by Sting kissing him on the lips, and though there was the bitter taste of vodka on his mouth, it was the sweetest taste and feeling ever. Sting pulled back and waited to see if Rogue would say anything.

"Alright, good, now, can we go on the Power Tower? It's not nearly as scary as the first time. I promise."

Rogue was blushing like crazy. He glanced back at the evil death machine Sting thought was fun then mumbled, "Can we just go home and like, uh… make out instead?"

Sting thought about his two options for a moment. "Go on a ride that turns you into the most adorable person ever or make out with you?"

He eventually decided, "Yeah, let's go home. Besides, I'm probably too drunk to be going on rides."

"Damn right you are," Rogue muttered. "You shouldn't get drunk at an amusement park, let alone bring your own alcohol in. I'm driving home; you'll be sleeping, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Dad," Sting muttered, rolling his eyes as the two of them headed toward the exit. Rogue made Sting put his backpack in the trunk since it would be bad if they got pulled over and the officer found that they had opened bottles of vodka with them.

Before they were even out of the parking lot, Sting was snoring in the front passenger's seat. Rogue softly smiled as he glanced over to his boyfriend. He took the quickest route home, wanting nothing more than to be snuggled up in bed with Sting, and it took them a little over a half hour to get back.

 **Well, that's all for today! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I'd also like to remind people that I'm taking requests; I will put on my profile what types of requests I'll take.**

 **Have a good day and thanks for reading!**


End file.
